


Sisters of Murphy

by BeastCallisto



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Crows, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastCallisto/pseuds/BeastCallisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serena isn't really dead and is looking for her baby.<br/>This fic is about Serena banding together with other people we thought that. Currently on wait, with 3 finished chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Serena's resurrection

She had fallen on her back, when the bullet hit her. Right in the middle of her forehead. Serena was stunned. Not dead. She didn't feel dead. Also not exactly alive. The zombies had turned her but now she felt simply stunned. Trapped even.

She couldn't talk, couldn't move, couldn't think right. But she was aware. Of herself, her undead, unliving self. Aware of a bullet that had hit her hard in the middle of her forehead. She was glad for the metal plate that she had implanted since she had been a teenage girl. Serena slipped into a deep slumber.

The sun went down and up again. The Zs left her alone and Serena dreamed of a moon that called to her. Another sun went down and Serena came to her senses. More accurately, the influence her baby daddy seemed to have over her, has waned. Serena could think more clearly and, that was the best part, she had control over her own body again.

She got up, stretching her stiff muscles. She was alone, in the shed she'd been given birth to her daughter. The shed she had died in. Serena wasn't one to hold a grudge. Her baby daddy got her killed, but she wasn't exactly dead, so whatever. She survived a lot by retaliating quickly but then forgiving and forgetting soon after. What Murphy had done though, wasn't just getting her killed.

Murphy had stolen her baby. The lengths she had gone through to get pregnant! The baking and sneaking out. The toll the pregnancy itself had taken on her? Now she was supposed to stay dead while her cute little baby was alone out there? With just her blue skinned father for protection?

The burning and fall down from her sister's community hadn't brought her down. The minor inconvenience of being a motherfucking zombie wouldn't hold her back. Graves were for the weak. Serena was a hot... or rather, deadblooded American Mom! She would find her baby.

So she grabbed the machine gun, left the shed and went straight into the direction she felt the baby daddy pull from.

It was night and so the world was grey and dark. Serena walked on. She felt a hunger, a craving really, but Serena walked on. Zombies crossed her path and followed her like sheep follow the mutton. Undistracted Serena walked on. It became day and it became night again. Without tiring Serena walked on.

The pull she had felt got weaker until it vanished. Serena didn't give up though. She found them before and shortly after the supernatural pull stopped, Serena stood in a camp that had been used recently. She just knew they had been here. Something felt so strangely familiar.

When she saw the stones that marked the grave of a beloved person, Serena started to dig.


	2. Cassandra's resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra is found.

Nobody leaves. The words dictated her actions. Nobody leaves. She fought against her body, when 10k tried to leave. Her eyes watered and her fingers on his throat didn't tighten, her hands didn't break his neck, didn't kill him. Nobody leaves.

When his knife pierced her neck, separated the nerves, paralysed her, immobilised her, Cassandra was grateful. It would end. Cassandra would never leave and that was okay. 10k would live and Cassandra would be free.

10k wiggled himself free from under her and Cassandra knew all signs of life had fled her body. Locked in yet free Cassandra waited and mentally said goodbye, while tears streamed down his. He pulled out a clean piece of cloth and dried her tears in stead of his own. 

Closed her eyes and wiped away his tears from her cheeks, whispering "No. No...no." all over again.

He caressed her face, her lips with his fingertips. Finally he kissed her forehead and then he started to dig.  
It was a shallow grave and 10k held her body close to his, before he placed her down in it.

"Murphy will pay for this, Cassandra. I promise you. As soon as science doesn't need him anymore he is dead. I'm sorry I let him hurt and control you for so long. I promise you, he'll pay" Cassandra barely heard him, whispering promises of revenge in her ear, his voice so low, full of regret and a quiet rage.

She only hoped for his safety. After all, Cassandra knew about her sins, she atoned for Black Summer.

She was grateful about the way he buried her. It felt like an honest funeral, full of love. She may not deserve this kind of love, but was glad about it anyway.

He never took his knife out of her neck and she was also grateful for this. Her mind would float and maybe this was better than the hell of this world or the next. The dirt and stones he lay on her body calmed her mind, a soft touch on her lips the last greeting before he enclosed her in darkness for good.

Later she felt Murphys mental tug, but the connection was broken and Cassandra was thankful to whatever counted as gods today.

Her mind floated, thinking thoughts of regrets, remembering all she had done, all she had lived through. Maybe this lonely existence, locked in a mostly dead body, counted as peace.

 

It didn't last. Alas, the eternal peace of her shallow grave couldn't last, couldn't be eternal.

She didn't know how long she had been in her grave. But then there was the softest mental tug. It wasn't Murphy. It wouldn't be 10k. She hoped it wasn't 10k. The mental tug was related to Murphy's blood and his vaccine, that much Cassandra was sure of.

She felt the weight being lifted from her chest and head. She felt a little lighter and suddenly her upper body wasn't held down anymore, someone picking her out of her grave. It hurt since her lower body was still buried.

Then the knife was yanked out of her neck and she drew a deep breath in. Her lungs hurt. Her heart hurt. Her flesh and bones, every fibre of her being was enflamed when the nerves in her spine reconnected. She was alive, sort of.

"I'm so glad I found you, honey!" She knew that voice and forced her eyes open. Light blinded her, she blinked.

Blonde hair, a round face, blue eyes, Cassandra knew that face. Serena. She remembered her. She had been just as dead as Cassandra had been. She was covered in dirt with a huge brown blot on her forehead.

Cassandra wanted to say something but instead could only cough. While she tried to scramble out and at least sit up, the other woman was digging the rest of her body out.

In the end Cassandra sat at the edge of her grave, looking around, at the woman, the trees surrounding them, the blue sky and little white clouds, the morning sun. She sniffed the air, the smell of the earth still lingering in her nose. She looked at the woman again.

Serena finally sat beside her "How are you? Can you talk?" She inquired.

Cassandra tested her voice, coughed, started again "I..." coughed again, her vocal chords hurt.

Suddenly a water bottle was shoved in her hands and Serena smiled wide at her.

The water helped, cooled her throat and Cassandra managed to croak "thanks"

Then she waited for Serena to tell her what she wanted, why she was even here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it might be a while till I update again. Hope you like it so far. Let me know about mistakes please. I am not sure how I am going to write Lucy tbh.


	3. A murder of crows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crows come to the grave and they are not alone.

*Caw*

"Thank the gods you are alive. Or not a Zombie, at least. You feel better now?" The dirty blonde woman fidgeted with her hands.  
Cassandra nodded and stared into the sun before she properly responded, slowly "What do you want?"  
"Isn't that clear as day? I want my kid. I didn't seduce that blue skinned bastard so that he can have a daughter! Don't you want revenge as well? He left you for dead and I can only imagine that he also controlled you before, didn't he? I know he tried to control me after I went down but couldn't. The Lord probably prevented him though because I bore his child. That's when he begged that poor woman at his side to mercy me. But the Lord saved me again" she knocked her knuckles on her forehead so that Cassandra could hear the clunk from the metal plate "So here we are. I just unburied you. The least you could do is give me directions to my kid."

*Caw*

Cassandra nodded, before getting up and looking around. "I'll go with you. I wanna kill that bastard. You see what he made me dress up like?"  
"No offence but you look like a post apocalyptic stripper"  
"My point. This time I won't turn my back. I help you find your Lucy. I hope you have no problem when I kill Murphy afterwards."  
"After he stole my kid? I'll load the gun for you!"

*Caw*

"What is it with the crows around here? We're not dead, find someone else!" Serena waved her arms through the air, frantically. 

A crow landed on the dirt hill from Cassandra's grave, mustering the two half zombies.

"Where is your friend?" The young woman asked it.  
"Are you talking with birds now? I hope you even know in which direction Murphy went"  
Cassandra shushed her with a gesture and sure enough the face of a young kid appeared from behind the trees, followed by a girl dressed in red.

Serena now grabbed her machine gun, although not toting it to the newcomers. "And who are you?"

"Red" Cassandra beside her whispered.

The young pair stepped forward, accompanied by even more crows landing on the trees around them. The boy cawed. So did the crows.

The women all mustered each other, surrounded by the noise of the murder, the boy stepped forward, pulling his surrogate sister closer to the two women.

"Where are the others? We thought we could meet up with all of you... Are you alright?" 

Cassandra and Serena looked at each other. Both were dirty, Serena had rotten blood stains from her downfall with the Z's all over, the other one was covered in earth and dust. Their eyes were bloodshot, a dark red iris and huge pupils, Cassandra's spotted with black dots.

"Ya. Sorry, 10k isn't here"

With a smirk Red answered "So you can talk."

The boy chimed in "You can help find him!"

"But I won't!"

*Caw* the boy answered.

Serena stepped forward and knelt down in front of the kid. "You remind me of my first son, always had been pushy." Then she addressed Red, asking her after Murphy. She took to Cassandra afterwards and exchanged words with her a few steps away.

The boy clinged to Red and together with the dozens of now silent crows they waited. 

It took only a few cheery sentences on Serena's part, before Cassandra nodded in defeat.

*Caw*

The blonde woman returned, Cassandra behind her.

"Hi, I am Serena, this is ... I don't actually know your name..." "Cassandra" her raspy voice supplied. "Cassandra, yea. We are looking for my daughter Lucy and for Murphy and I assume 10k is that boy with him? With the goggles and the rifle? We can travel together. Is your name really Red? First we need to get to the stream though. We really need a bath. I suppose you don't have soap with you?" And so Serena went on and on while Cassandra and Red stared at each other on their way down to the stream. The boy looked fascinated.

The murder of crows flew over them like an omen to the apocalypse. None of them knew if this was the beginning of a journey to happiness or the beginning of the end. But a beginning it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to finish that other fic but I wrote more of this instead... I am so not satisfied but alas, I wanted to post something. Which means one day I will rewrite this. Probably when I start the next chapter.


End file.
